


Sparkling Eyes

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daniel Wins, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Monaco 2018, Seb's Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb reflects after Daniel finally wins in Monaco.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 12





	Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, can you tell I have a slight obsession with Monaco at the moment? Here is another story based in Monaco, this time it is a Daniel/Seb story where Seb reflects on things after Daniel finally wins in. Some of you may remember that Daniel achieved pole in Monaco back in 2016 but he finished the race in 2nd due to a bad pitstop. Hope you all enjoy, I promise I won't have too many stories focused on Monaco! Then again, I have an obsession with Nicky/George stories at the moment too. Someone stop me!

Seb couldn’t help but smile when he crossed the finishing line. He was slightly disappointed to finish in 2nd place but knowing that Daniel had won made the loss slightly better. His boyfriend had been lucky to finish the race never mind win as he apparently had issues with his car. He couldn’t wait to see the Aussie later to celebrate privately. 

He congratulated Daniel after he got out of the car, even with his helmet on, he could see Danie’s eyes sparkling. Seb couldn’t help but think that Daniel really deserved this win. It wasn’t just to do with the fact that Daniel was his boyfriend but because he had lost the win back in 2016. Daniel had achieved pole then everything went wrong during the race as there was a muck up in the pitstop. Seb knew that Daniel had come a long way from then and that the Aussie was definitely going to enjoy this. Every driver wanted to win in Monaco. Daniel had done that, a year after his boyfriend and two years after the disastrous race where he lost out. 

As Daniel held onto his trophy, Seb couldn’t help but wonder if his boyfriend would ever hold the championship trophy. A lot of people rated Daniel’s teammate, Max, very highly. Seb often wondered whether Daniel could fight for the top three if only he had a better car. 

Daniel deserved to be a champion. Hopefully it will happen. 

Seb had long since argued that Daniel would become a champion if he moved to Ferrari. It was no secret that Seb wanted to be alongside Daniel again but the Aussie had insisted that he was happy at Red Bull. He got along with Max and Seb got along with Kimi so there were no problems besides Mercedes constantly winning the titles. 

As Seb posed alongside Adrian, Daniel and Lewis, a cheeky grin fell on his face as he caught everyone off guard and began to spray the champagne. He knew he was going to get in trouble for practically soaking the Princess of Monaco but then again, Charlene, had a soft spot for him so he knew he would be fine. 

It wasn’t long before Seb and Daniel were dragged off to the press conference and were separated to go to the media pen. 

Seb didn’t mind so much, he liked to talk as long as people didn’t ask him stupid questions. 

He managed to sneak into Daniel’s driver's room in the Red Bull motorhome. It was practically empty as everyone was enjoying the celebrations as they had a pool and everything. The German shook his head fondly when Daniel returned to his driver’s room, dripping wet.

“Seriously?” He asked the Aussie.

Daniel smiled brightly.

“I may or may not have taken a dip in the pool.” He said, cheekily.

Seb scoffed.

“Well you can’t go and dine with Prince Albert or Princess Charlene like this, can you?” 

Daniel frowned and then his eyes widened.

“Shit, I nearly forgot.”

Seb laughed.

“So you don’t want to go?” He asked, teasingly.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Yes, of course, I want to go.”

A devilish grin fell upon his face as he moved in on Seb. The German raised an eyebrow then gasped as Daniel tried to wrap his arms around him. He laughed as he attempted to get away from Daniel but it didn’t work as he eventually found himself being backed up against the wall. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Whispered Daniel.

Seb sighed.

“Far away from you.” 

Daniel smirked and leaned in so place a kiss on Seb’s jaw. He moved his mouth along his boyfriend’s jaw then down his neck. Seb almost slumped against the wall and nearly whined when Daniel moved away before he could reach his lips.

“Like you said, I need to get out of these clothes and get ready to dine.” Murmured Daniel.

Seb huffed out a breath as Daniel smirked at him and moved away. He stood still for a moment watching as Daniel picked up his backpack. Seb smiled as he headed towards the door, still keeping his eyes on the Aussie.

“I’ll see you later.”

Daniel turned around to face him and smiled softly.

“You will.”

Seb’s smile widened.

“Enjoy dinner.”

Daniel laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will.”

Seb made his way out of the Red Bull motorhome and towards his own motorhome.

He couldn’t wait to hear about Daniel’s celebrations with the royal family later on. 

He was also excited for their own fun in their hotel room but that could wait. For now, Seb was going to enjoy dinner alone whilst Daniel dined with royalty. 

Seb would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous but Daniel deserved this. 

He would win at Monaco again although hopefully, Daniel wouldn't beat him to it.


End file.
